Sweet
by twilightmask
Summary: Does sweetness come in all one flavor? You can bet it doesn't. Sonic's willing to show Amy that there's a different side to everyone, including himself. Oneshot, cute, fluffy, sweet, and Halloween based. SonicXAmy Comments? :D


**DISCLAIMER: Do I own Sonic the Hedgehog and affiliated characters? I think you all know the answer. NO. D: If I did though...*EVILLYLAUGHS* lol.**

**Happy Halloween**

The cool brisk breeze blew a few stray leaves across the rough pavement. It was autumn…that was one simple observation. The blue hedgehog picked up a bright orange leaf and examined it with care. Yup, it was fall….or was it? He let the leaf be blown away into the sky and immediately felt an urge to see if he was faster than the harsh wind. A smirk crawled onto his face, as he shot off like a bolt of lightning. His shoes made an all too familiar tapping noise while he raced the wind. He began pulling ahead by the slightest margin. Yes, yes, yes. That's why he was called Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. A smile cheerfully arose, but yet it only lasted for a short time. Sonic booms are fast, that much people know, but they are also a bit careless and hard to control. This little boom wasn't an exception. He had paid no attention to his surroundings and didn't realize a young pink hedgehog in front of him, happily skipping along. Only when the leaf was blown to the side and his eyes averted to the road in front, was there finally a warning. He screeched to a stop; his shoes squeaked and squealed against the cold, cracked concrete. The other hedgehog uttered a small "eek" as he stopped right in front of her.

"Morning, Amy." Sonic gave a wink and crossed his arms in front of himself. The pink hedgehog sighed, and gave a small smile.

"Hi, Sonic." The blue hedgehog smiled.

"Sorry for nearly bumping into you…" Amy cut him off,

"Just **bumping** into me? No, you nearly crashed into me. If you hadn't stopped I would've gone flying, Sonic!" she angrily replied. Her temper didn't mean to come up…but she always hated the fact that he could be so cool and serene when something horrible could've occurred! Maybe it was just his personality. The blue hedgehog felt a bit downtrodden though. Sonic's ears drooped slightly.

"Ah, geez. You're right, Amz…sorry." Her face softened a bit. Who could blame him? She was being a bit harsh anyways.

"Oh…that's alright Sonic…" his face broke into another compulsive grin. The young pink one exhaled slowly. How could she be such a pushover? Sonic was old enough…she could yell at him. He wasn't a helpless little boy…yet something inside her made her feel sympathy for him. The blue hedgehog spoke again,

"I was chasing this leaf, 'cause I wanted to see if I could beat the wind in a race…" he paused when he saw Amy's comical look. Amy giggled a bit. Sonic was all about speed and competition. It was cute…in a way.

"Heh…so, yea." Sonic drew quiet while the pink hedgehog returned his sudden stop. Was he embarrassed? Amy didn't mean for that to happen. Oh, but how she wished he would be less distracted. She continued the conversation.

"Ah, well Mr. Blue Bullet, are you coming to my Halloween party? You never rsvp." Amy gave Sonic a playful shove. He stepped back a bit from the shove and laughed. Suddenly, the blue hedgehog's eyes widened before he smacked himself in the forehead and relaxed.

"Aw, geez. I'm so forgetful nowadays." Inwardly Amy made a comment. When were you ever **not **forgetful?

"So are you coming or not?" she replied a little impatiently.

"Of course, Amz, why wouldn't I?" he gave a small, reassuring pat on the shoulder. They both smiled at each other and held each other's gaze until Sonic glanced away.

"Uh, what are you dressing up as?" Amy was awoken from her little daydream. Now she remembered why she couldn't yell at Sonic. He could be so…so…she floated back into her own world again.

"I'm gonna be a werewolf." Sonic replied, seeing the lack of response from the other hedgehog. Amy shook her head and appeared to "wake up".

"Oh, that's cool. I'm going to be a maid." The blue hedgehog made a face.

"What?" Amy inquired cautiously. What was wrong with the idea of being a maid?

"Nothing, nothing; I just wish girls wouldn't always be stuff like that…" The pink hedgehog's nose scrunched up and her eyes spit fire. Sonic saw his fault.

"But…that's just me. I think the idea's just fine for you…" the hedgehog held his hands up defensively. Amy held back her screams and calmed down.

"So, how's that werewolf costume look?" Sonic grinned and began his usual loud speak.

"It's wicked. I'll see you at your party…I ain't giving away what it looks like…but I'm telling you, it's **really** sick!" he winked and gave another childish smirk. Amy gave him a quick loving look before waving him off.

"Well, I have to go get more supplies…now that I know that you're coming, I'm going to need more food…and a better vacuum cleaner at that." Sonic gave a slight embarrassed look before shrugging it off.

"Aw, Amy…" he flashed a smile before letting her past. She went around the blue hedgehog and carried on her journey. Sonic gave a silly grin to himself before pushing his fur back. Ah, Amy. He shook his head while smiling to the ground. With his hands tightly secured by his gloves, he headed home to get ready for the party. Now that the fast hedgehog checked the time…there was only an hour left. That didn't seem like much time to the time-oblivious hedgehog. He dashed to his home. Everyone would be there…what fun there could be. As he whizzed down the sidewalk, flurries of leaves danced into the air, searching for a place to land. Sonic felt relaxed. The different colors swirled in the air…a bright contrast to his cobalt fur. The smoky colored trees rustled in the wind, as if welcoming Sonic into his fast paced life once again. He reached his house quickly. Leaves littered the ground, unpicked and un-swept. The hedgehog believed that it was nature's doing…why bother cleaning up what nature's been cleaning up itself for generations? You could call him economical…but that sounded too hi-tech…it was fit for smarter people like Tails. The hedgehog admitted that he wasn't the brightest light bulb of the bunch. He placed a gloved hand on the cold metal doorknob and turned it. The door was pushed open and Sonic took in the smell of his home. It smelt like waffles…and oh, man did he love waffles. He had made them this morning with thick maple syrup and chocolate syrup drizzled all over them. It gave them his hyped up attitude. The odor still wafted in the air. That was a surprise. He shrugged and hopped up to his room. No way was he going to be late to Amy's party. He was the fastest thing on two feet! The hedgehog rummaged through his messed up closet. Shoes of different colors littered the floor. The same look was accompanied by different rings for the end of his gloves. Speaking of gloves, Sonic realized that he still had the wash the couple of pairs he messed up. Sighing, and rubbing the back of his neck, he stood up from his crouched position and tossed the dirty gloves into a laundry basket. He would deal with that later. When he went back to searching for his costume, he was dismayed to find that he had misplaced it.

"Damn, it's not here…" he pushed back his fur and exhaled slowly. The hedgehog tapped his foot angrily until a little light bulb finally appeared.

"Ah, that's right, it's on my bed…I left it there so I **wouldn't **have to look in my closet…" he chuckled to himself and shook his head. Sure enough, there was the costume all laid out neatly to be worn. Sonic tried to plan ahead…he just forgot what he planned…ironic. He pulled the werewolf suit on. There was no need for makeup. The hedgehog thought he looked scary enough. Still, he had wished Amy was something other than a maid. What was scary about a maid? She could be…seductive…was that considered scary? He shrugged to himself and checked himself in the mirror. Perfect. Now, the fast hedgehog checked the time. Perfect again. He had half an hour to get to Amy's house. That was more than enough if you ran like he did. Smiling to the reflection in the mirror he started off towards her home. He could be early just to talk and help her set up. That was respectful. With his fur flapping in the wind, he rushed along to Amy's. Her home was a little ways off…a little ways off by car. But, who needs a car when you can go tons of miles in seconds? He saw Amy lugging a couple of heavy bags up ahead. She wasn't joking when she said she was getting more supplies and such. Sonic whooshed to the pink hedgehog's side, taking some bags to carry as well. She uttered a small gasp before she realized it was the azure hedgehog himself.

"Oh my gosh, you're right. I didn't recognize you in that costume. Scared the living daylights outta me…" He winked at her stuttering and helped her get the bags into her home. When all the bags were set on the ground of her small kitchen, he leaned against a marble countertop, watching her put everything in bowls and such. Sparkly orange and midnight black decorations adorned every spot in the living room. The space was cleared out and cleaned very nicely. Fake cobwebs hung from high corners and scary little knickknacks welcomed all sorts of guests. Sonic arose from his lounging position and helped the quiet hedgehog out.

"I like how you decorated everything. It's really…halloweeny." He plainly stated. Amy smiled, and she gave him a pleased look.

"Ah, well…I didn't do it all myself. Cream and Cheese helped me out." The indifferent hedgehog shrugged and poured little candies into a spider decorated bowl. Silence filled the gap.

"Uh, what about your costume Amz?" The pink hedgehog sighed and gave Sonic a slightly exasperated look.

"I'll put it on later. I have to put these bowls and utensils in place first." Sonic nodded and helped her put things in their proper places. The pink hedgehog crouched in front of a little CD player and pushed in a little disk. The music would be played when people started to arrive.

"Now are you gonna get dressed?" he questioned impatiently. The blue hedgehog looked scary…he wanted to know how this little "maid's" outfit was. Amy brushed a few pieces of pink fur out of her eyes before exhaling slowly, as she trudged up the stairs to her room. He could be so pushy. She took out the skimpy outfit and zipped it up on her. It was a little…unfitting for her personality, but she could dress any way that she wanted to. She fixed the small little hat/ribbon thingy in her fur and slipped into her shiny black stilettos. Slowly, the pink hedgehog stepped down the stairs. It could be so easy to trip…

"Whoa!" Too late. These shoes weren't so great to actually walk in. Sonic's ears heard the little scream and immediately, he was there to catch the falling friend. Amy was a little ways off from hitting the ground when she glanced up. Sonic grinned.

"Heh, nice outfit Amy." The hedgehog blushed a bit and straightened herself out.

"Oh, stop it Sonic." She replied a little embarrassedly. He pushed her playfully and they both laughed…relaxing for once until they heard a doorbell ring.

"The time!" Amy realized that it was already time for everyone to come. She began to run to the door.

"Hey, did you just forget your little fall?" Sonic called out after her. Amy gave an annoyed look back before opening the door.

"Oh, hi." She replied quickly. The pink hedgehog probably looked a little rushed, but that meant nothing to everyone at the door.

"We went to everybody's house and brought them all together, so we could all be here at one time." Tails remarked. He was dressed up as a scientist…it was cute on him. Behind the young kitsune, were Cream and Cheese, who dressed up as Mary and her little lamb from the little nursery rhyme. Knuckles overshadowed them, adorned in dark clothing. He was supposed to be a sort of punk, but it turned out to look more like a messed up guy with a goatee. Rouge and Shadow stood next to "the punk". The bat was simply a regular vampire, while Shadow, who had actually decided to participate in something, was costumed as Mephiles. Silver and Blaze came racing down the road; they were a bit late, but nevertheless finally arrived at the front door. The purple cat was an ordinary princess, and Silver was a magician. The hat was especially large to fit his peculiar fur. Amy swung the door open and let everyone in. Sonic pressed the play button on the CD player and everyone began to enjoy what was around them. Amy smiled and stood in a little corner. She let the guests enjoy the time. The pink hedgehog wasn't really into all of the dancing and such. She was just good at creating the parties. The blue hedgehog came up from behind, while wrapping his arms around her.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" he questioned in her ear. Startled, she pulled away and pouted.

"Why should I be doing anything in the first place?" Sonic shrugged and replied.

"I dunno…you're the one who set up the whole party…I just thought it's natural for the hostess to also enjoy her wonders." Amy realized that all the blue hedgehog was trying to do was get her to relax and have fun. That was sweet.

"Aw, Sonic, I'd love to, but there are tons of things I need to get ready for them. The food and such…" Sonic cut her off,

"Amy, people can get food from the bowls themselves." He rolled his eyes and gave her a wink. The pink hedgehog blushed and nodded.

"Okay…okay…" she whispered. The fast hedgehog smiled,

"So, is there anything sweet you especially like to eat?" Amy shrugged and shuffled her foot while staring at the wooden ground.

"No, not really; I'm not into sweets Sonic." Sonic gave the pink hedgehog a surprised look.

"Really? …I've always loved candy." Amy gave a small smile.

"I'm not you Sonic." She replied. He grinned.

"Nothing sweet…you sure?" Amy nodded and held an arm, as she glanced away from him.

"Yea…" Sonic sighed. Girls were always worried about their weight and silly things like that. Of course, he should be one to talk; he ran all his bulk off. He could give Amy something sweet that wasn't fatty at all though.

"Do you mind coming outside with me?" Sonic whispered. The pink hedgehog blushed ever so slightly before responding.

"Uh, sure Sonic." He grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

"Just make sure nobody sees us." They tip-toed out the door. Rouge saw them from the corner of her eye and whispered to Shadow. He leaned closer to the bat to hear.

"Hey, check it out." Shadow grinned before smiling at the bat.

"Good eye." She turned her back to the young friends.

"Ah, but we shouldn't ruin it for them…" she replied. It was Amy's time. She'd be infuriated if they intruded on her special moment.

"Alright…" Shadow leaned against a wall and watched Knuckles try to show Tails how to sweet talk Cream. Outside, Amy and Sonic were sitting on the cold pavement. It was chilly. Personally, the pink hedgehog disliked the cold. She huffed and a puff of white mist came out. Shivers traveled up and down her. This costume wasn't meant for the cold. Sonic realized Amy's uncomfortable position and put his coat around her. He had brought it…not for him, but just in case for moments like these. She smiled thoughtfully and wrapped it around her tightly. They studied the stars and relaxed on the sidewalk. It was silent.

"So, Amy…how do you like the stars tonight?" she gave Sonic a shy smile.

"They're great, Sonic." They gazed at the stars that lit up the night. A pale moon oversaw the rest of the world in beams that unmasked some of the darkness. Sonic knew he was supposed to feel cold, but he felt so warm…so warm inside.

"Hey, Amy…you said you weren't too interested in treats…right?" she nodded. Sonic grinned.

"How about this one." He gave her light kiss and then leaned back to see her reaction. She was speechless. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped. Her face reformed and she was blushing madly.

"Uh…that was sweet." She whispered. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I have another sweet thing, Amz." She turned towards Sonic excitedly.

"Close your eyes…" she shut them lightly. He clicked something around her neck. She opened them quickly and examined the trinket around her. It was a beautiful pink pearl necklace. All of them…just perfect. She gaped at the loveliness.

"But how?" she managed to sputter out. And why now? What brought this on? Sonic shrugged.

"When you're the world's fastest hedgehog…nothing's impossible Amy…you should know that. You've been with me for awhile now." She leaned against the blue hedgehog and rested her head on his shoulder. He did the same as they took in the crisp autumn feel. Trick-or-treaters ran by, giggling when they saw the romantic position. Both hedgehogs paid no mind though.

"What brought this on?" Amy questioned. She was just so surprised. Sonic was close to her…but usually he stayed away from romance.

"I just…I…I don't know…" that brought the pink hedgehog down a bit. He didn't _**know**_? He realized his mistake when she glanced off to the side a bit coldly.

"Don't take it like that…I just mean that…there were so many things that led up to this. You've matured…I've grown…I…I don't know, hormones!?" he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. He just didn't know how to explain his affection. He had always treasured Amy's company. Over time…it just sort of grew. It was getting a little hard to hold back. She was a girl…she could understand that, right? Amy giggled at Sonic's confusion and utter annoyance.

"Alright, alright, calm down." The pink hedgehog gave him a small kiss back on the cheek. He averted his eyes from her gaze and smiled slightly in spite of his agitation. He wrapped his arms around her and they leaned their heads back to get a better look at the nighttime sky. Were holidays bringing their special touch into their lives?

"Happy Halloween, Amz…" Sonic whispered. Amy held onto one of Sonic's arms and nuzzled into his fur.

"You too, Sonic…"

**AN: Well, I'm gonna upload these small oneshots that I never got the chance to upload. These are all "ehhhh" so you don't have to read them if you don't wanna. XD This one was for Halloween. (no kidding) and it's a SonicXAmy one. Short, sweet, and all around fluffy. ;) Just how I like it folks. Adios.**


End file.
